


Comfort in Companions

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult case, Bruce knows how to soothe J'onn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in Companions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Martian Saga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211014) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Dick was safely asleep when J'onn made it back in far later that night than Bruce cared for. Worse, the moment he laid eyes on his partner, he knew it had been a bad night, the kind that left psychic scars. Watching J'onn go and look in on Dick gave one clue; the crime news gave him the rest. 

"A break in the Duquesne case?" Bruce asked as J'onn finally joined him at the master suite. He got a weary nod, but the shoulders weren't bowed, and Bruce hadn't caught whisper of it breaking the wrong way. Granted, he would have much rather been assisting that case, but there had been a string of chemical thefts that warranted his presence more, given how thick the police presence had been on the kidnapping.

"Just had to see him safe in our home, Bruce," J'onn said, beginning to shed his clothing, laying it neatly over the gentleman's butler on his side of the room. Bruce slipped out of his evening robe, hanging it up before coming to bed in nothing more than his boxers. It did not take long for J'onn to join him, still in human guise, similarly attired. Even those tokens of modesty vanished before they laid down together.

"I'm glad you came home, instead of staying at the apartment," Bruce told him, curling into his bondmate's hold as they settled under the covers. He hated that he could still feel tension cording through every muscle under his touch. "Let go of this form," he said softly, and knew he was on the right track as J'onn shuddered once and his skin flowed to the proper shade of green, choosing the form that was between the Martian and Terran, to avoid having the spines and angles that could be dangerous.

"This grows more and more natural to me, Bruce, even as my Terran role fits so well," he admitted.

"It's me as Bruce versus me as Batman," Bruce agreed before he started lightly stroking his hand along the more sensuous points he had found in his bondmate's hybrid form. J'onn shivered, rolling up to his side to actually see Bruce, trying to discern his intent without falling too heavily into their bond.

"I will sleep," he offered, gaining a chuckle and then a kiss from Bruce before the human pulled back.

"You are stressed. You have been working too hard. And I know our city; she will throw a new threat up tomorrow before you recover." Bruce pushed J'onn back down, and took a long, loving look down his body. ~Let me relax you fully.~ Along with the mental thrust of intent was a complete, deliberate lowering of what passed as privacy shielding between them.

J'onn whispered a moan, before drawing Bruce closer to him, inviting more touch, and beginning a slow, systematic threading of their conscious desires into one binding loop around both their minds. Bruce had to shiver and fight for control as that sharing brought him to almost painful arousal. He did not suffer long, as J'onn's body shifted ever so slightly, mimicking a human's anatomy more fully. 

Details blurred, as J'onn kept their minds wedded and Bruce pressed their bodies further into union. Desire flowed, pleasure was shared, and their senses of self were momentarily lost in an act that left both of them truly at rest when it was done.

* * *

Bruce was first awake, but J'onn's eyes opened moments after. ~Better,~ was Bruce's decision as they unwound their psyches from one another.

~You do seem to know best how to care for me,~ J'onn admitted.

"It goes both ways," Bruce said aloud before kissing his lover good morning.


End file.
